The Triplets
by 24-7reader
Summary: We all know Rosalie wanted kids, but what would happen if she found three child vampires? what if they weren't all that everyone seemed to think? And will the Cullens survive?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors

**I know it's short but i needed to start it with something. i hope you like it! Raed and Review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing and i never will. **

* * *

A hundred happy years and I shouldn't have thought it would continue this way. We were back in Forks and although my human memories were faded I knew the significance of the town. I shouldn't have expected it to last any longer, but I didn't expect it to end like this…

* * *

I was coming back from the hunt with Edward when I smelled them. Three unrecognized vampire scents hit me like a wall. I slid into a crouch and approached the house cautiously. After a hundred years I knew most of the Cullens friends; it was possible they were friendly but then again it was possible they weren't.

_What's going on? Who is it? _I asked Edward through my mind. It was the only time he could hear my thoughts and, even now when I was practically screaming in my head, he admitted it was hazy.

He gave me my favorite crooked smile, laughed nervously and said, "Don't worry. They're friends." I wasn't really reassured by this. Edward seemed to be saying _I think_ after the last words and his smile didn't reach his eyes. He seemed to trust whoever was in there though because he didn't bother to keep his voice down, maybe a human would have trouble hearing us but a vampire would have no problem.

He pulled me close by wrapping an arm around my waist. I breathed in his glorious scent as he kissed my hair. "Ugh," I said.

He looked at me quizzically, "What?"

"You always do that when you're trying to distract me." He laughed at my statement but didn't deny anything. He dragged me to the Cullens front door. He opened the door and I took everything in real fast.

There were three vampires in the main room. One was a little girl, no more than six years old, surrounded by Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. There were two others, two males at about the same age as the girl; they were talking quietly with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. Everyone looked at us as we entered; I caught the little girl's eye, reveling at how young she was to be a vampire. Something flashed in her eyes, not like an emotion or something but as if they couldn't decide which color they wanted to be. I looked again but they were liquid gold like any other 'vegetarian' vampire, but for a second they were red, deep red like a vampire that devoured humans. I shuddered at the thought and pushed it aside.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack, Emily, and Timothy

**Chapter 2! i hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: all of the wonderful, good, characters are not mine. :( how sad.**

* * *

All three of the unknown vampires converged on us with the Cullens right behind them. I tried to smile at them but I couldn't. There was something about them that made me want to slink into a crouch and attack them, but at the same time I want to wrap them in a hug and hold them forever.

The little girl came forward and said, "Hello, my name is Emily. Will you be my friend?"

The urge to play dolls or something of that sort came over me again. Her voice was a small child's voice; like she was trapped in the mindset of a girl at the age of six, and her hair was in two blonde curly ponytails. I shook it aside knowing she was probably older than me in vampire years and said, "Hello Emily, I am Bella and this is Edward. Who are your friends?"

"That's Jack," she pointed to a small black haired boy, "And that is Timothy." She pointed to a red-haired boy who was hiding behind Jasper. He was smaller than Jack and Emily but looked no younger. I smiled and looked to Edward to see what he was making of this. To my utmost surprise he seemed to be goggling over the little girl. I had never seen him like that, not after a child like her.

I wanted to speak to the family alone but that seemed impossible right now. Rosalie stepped forward and wrapped the children in a hug. "Come on kids; let's let the grown-ups have their talk."

"Okay momma." Jack said. He had a small boyish voice to match his small body, but they had power behind them. I was surprised to hear him refer Rosalie as "momma". I was going to ask her but she left with the three kids before I could say anything.

I turned to the rest of the family, "What's going on here? Where did those kids come from? I didn't know they could be changed that young."

I looked at Carlisle for information. "They can be changed at any age but it's more difficult to survive when they're very young or very old. Rosalie found them this morning and fell in love with them. You know she has always wanted children."

I nodded that was so Rosalie. I looked to Edward to see if he had any questions. He seemed lost in thought, his eyes unfocused. I knew that look; it meant that he was focusing on someone mind, trying to read their thoughts.

I waited and it wasn't long until Edward snapped out of it and said. "I can't read their minds, how strange."

"You can't read my mind, either." I reminded him. I didn't think it was weird.

"Yes but yours is different. You aren't purposefully trying to, it's natural for you. With the little ones it's like they can block my power. If I caught them unguarded I bet I could then. It's downright fishy."

"There's nothing to worry from them. Just because you can't rummage in their head doesn't make them dangerous." Emmett said defensively. I rolled my eyes, good old Emmett.

"Are they staying with us? If so, then we'll have to make room for them. Where did Rosalie find them?" I asked.

"She was driving by the local elementary school when she saw them. It stopped her in her tracks, I assure you. I'm willing to bet that they are staying with us. It's amazing; the venom from whoever changed them preserved their minds in a childlike state. They're about seventy-five years old technically but in their minds they're only about the age of six." Carlisle explained.

Alice perked up at the thought of remodeling. She started bouncing off ideas, "We can add a new floor but the kids will want to be near Rose. Or we could take out the back wall and add like four new rooms. Yes that will work and I call one of extra rooms for my clothes!"

I heard Edward chuckle in my ear and lead me to our room. This was going to be a strange week…

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Happy New Year Everybody! I hope you like this chapter. it took me awhile to think of what to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, unfortunately...**

* * *

I sighed as I watched the guys leaving through the dense woods. I made a face at their fleeting backs. School was in a week for us and it had been two weeks since the arrival of the triplets. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were out shopping with little Emily for school clothes. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward took the boys out to their favorite school hunting grounds. I definitely didn't want to go shopping and I felt it would be awkward to go with the guys.

So here I was in an empty house with nothing to do. No one would be back for hours at the very least. I decided to go to Carlisle's office, I haven't been able to talk to anyone privately without the triplets overhearing, now was suddenly the perfect time.

I gathered some things and was about to leave when a strange scent came over me. It made my nostrils burn and I impulsively stopped breathing. A young man was walking out of the woods. He had on no shirt or shoes, his skin was russet colored and his hair as black as midnight.

I tried to main polite and diplomatic but my instinct was strong to slip into a crouch. What was a werewolf doing here of all places? After accomplishing composure I asked, "Can I help you?"

I smiled as I saw that he had the same problem with his instinct, "I came to warn your clan. My leader sent me to tell you that you have three weeks to get off this land or we'll attack."

"Umm…Thanks, I'll tell our leader of your demands." I watched as he turned to the woods and broke into a run, shaking on the way. That was weird I thought. I wondered why they didn't attack right away. There could be several reasons why; the pack was too small to attack without sustaining losses, or from their experiences with us they knew we were civilized but considered the treaty terminated. I shook my head and got in the car.

Carlisle was working, as usual, at the hospital. When I got there he was looking in a microscope. I knocked lightly on his office door and he looked up. "Hey Bella! What are you doing here? I thought you would have gone shopping with the others."

I bit my lip. I had been contemplating different ways of bringing up the subject. Right now though I chickened out, "What are you looking at?"

He smiled excitedly, "I'm at looking at differing viruses and how they work. Come, come and look at this particular one." I came over and looked into the microscope while Carlisle kept talking, "This virus enters into the cell and for awhile it sits seemingly dormant but soon there are symptoms and the cell attacks itself. The virus turns the cell against itself." He said amazed.

I watched in amazement but realized this wasn't what I came for. I pushed the microscope and started the uncomfortable conversation, "There was a visitor just before I left…"

He pushed the microscope aside and looked at me curiously. "Who?"

"A werewolf…" I said cautiously

"Oh, the normal 'this is what the treaty entails' talk. Wow they're early this time…" he would have continued but saw the look on my face and froze.

"He said we had three weeks to leave or they will attack us." I said numbly, none too pleased. Carlisle wasn't happy either.

"Well I'll just have to talk to them about it. Don't worry, I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding." He reassured me.

"What if it isn't though? What if they think the treaty is moot because Edward changed me. We'll have to leave and never come back. We'll never be able to come here again." I thought about Edward and me, our meadow here. I barely remembered it from my human memories but Edward told me about it. I wanted to stay here and bask in the sun in the grass. I thought about the family and how everyone loved staying here. Could we be forced out because of me?

"I'll talk to them and I'm sure we can come to some agreement. If not, then we have been there before. Don't worry, it will work out somehow." He said soothingly. I nodded, unwilling to argue with him. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

I bit my lip harder, took a deep breath and said, "No, it's about the triplets…"

I was cut short by Carlisle, "Are they okay? Are they hurt?"

"No, they're fine! It's just something doesn't sit right with me about them. I don't think they're all that innocent as everyone says they are. And I know that sounds crazy but I can't stop thinking there is something about them that's dangerous."

I looked sheepishly at Carlisle, unable to continue. I expected anger, fury, but he seemed to look at me as if a child. "How can they possibly be dangerous? They're only six years old. Maybe you'll get over your jealousy if you go have some fun with them."

My mouth hung open and quickly realized it and closed it. He thought I was jealous? Was I jealous? Maybe I was deluding myself into thinking they were dangerous because I couldn't see Edward as often as I wanted. "Thanks Carlisle, that's probably my problem."

I left his office and went to the mall, trying to forget my thoughts toward Emily and enjoy myself.

* * *

**the next chapter might be a little while in coming. Break is over so that means work, work work: (**

**But if everyone reviews A LOT then it might make me want to write faster. Just a thought. **


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

**I know it's short but im kinda on a writers block and this is all i could squeeze out of it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the womderful Twilight characters.**

* * *

The shopping wasn't truly that bad. Everyone was surprised, but pleased, when I arrived. Alice was of course ecstatic because it took a lot to make me go shopping, but it was overall a good trip. It was nice to get out with the girls and just hang out.

There was one thing though that disturbed me a great deal.

We were at the food court because it was next to one of Alice's favorite store. She went in to get a present and didn't want us peeking so we were waiting outside in the food court.

I was put on babysitting duty because Rosalie and Esme were at another store, so it was just me and Emily and I wasn't feeling too comfortable. We were sitting at a table and I tried to make conversation,

"So what made you guys come to Forks Emily?" I asked politely. They probably told their whole story but I wasn't really listening at that point.

"I don't really know," she said mysteriously, "Jack kinda got this feeling. He usually does. He's so smart like that." The last sentence was said in a fawning adoration way, like a girl with her first crush.

"Do you like it here?"

"Of course! I finally have a family!" she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Have you always been a vegetarian?" I don't know why I asked this. It just came out.

She didn't answer for the longest time. I turned my attention from the shop where Alice was to her face and what I saw there scared me. She glared at me, a furious, hostile glare. It only lasted a second or so before she composed her face.

She seemed to be trying to get me to do something; trying to get a point across but it wasn't working. I felt the urge of playing dolls, like that first day, wash over me. It was so strong I almost gave in, but I fought hard which seemed to make her angrier. She didn't show anger but I could sense it was there.

Thankfully Alice decided to come out of the store and interrupt whatever was happening.

I then decided that it wasnt just me being jealous. Something much deeper and weirder was going on.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Review like crazy PLEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5: More Problems

**Exams are finally over!!! that means more time on the computer. YAY! **

**DISCLAIMER: none of these awesome characters came from my imagination, but from stephanie meyer's**

* * *

"Edward," I whined softly, "you promised we would go to the meadow today. I haven't been in a hundred years and I barely remember it."

I plead with eyes, trying to get him to give in. He sighed and said, "I know Bella, love, but we aren't going anywhere soon and I promised Timothy that I would find him a good hiding place near here. I promise we WILL go."

I was going to argue further but he stopped it with a kiss. My resolve melted and I groaned, "That's not fair, you know?"

He smiled and said, "I know."

Then he left, holding shy Timothy by the hand. I pouted on the soft golden bed. I hadn't told anyone about my conversation with Emily. I knew something was going on, deeper than just jealousy. I wanted to get Edward alone, away from sensitive vampire hearing, but my efforts were futile. Edward always had plans with either Jack or Timothy.

After a few moments of silent fuming Alice came in. "Are you coming to the mall with us, Bella?"

I stared open-mouthed, "You just got back!" I said flabbergasted. **(Flabbergasted, what a fun word : D)**

"Yes, but there is a mall within a hundred mile radius that we haven't gone to yet, it would be a shame to leave it untouched." She teased.

Unfortunately I was in no mood to joke so I brusquely said, "Alice there are three other females to go with you; I'm just not in the mood to go shopping."

I watched Alice's face fall in real disappointment as I rejected her. I almost changed my mind, almost. When she saw I wasn't kidding, she left sullenly. I ran my hands over my face in attempt to calm my emotions. Then it clicked, I didn't have to sit in an empty house yet again. I could go to the meadow myself and maybe be able to think a little more clearly.

I grabbed my jacket out of habit and because it held my cell phone, and ran out of the house. I paused briefly at my mint green Thunderbird, but decided against it. I needed to feel the wind in my hair.

It didn't take long to find the meadow. Edward described it to me and I faintly remembered it from my memories. It looked much like I remembered: circular and, if it had been spring instead of winter, would have been covered with wildflowers. I smiled as faint recollections flitted through my mind.

Now thoroughly alone, I started to pace around the meadow at a blinding speed. If anyone saw me I would be just a blur. I thought about my encounter with Emily. What an unpleasant experience that was, I thought bitterly. Then there was the fact that everyone seemed to stick to the triplets like glue.

The sun supposedly rose in the sky, but here the light just lightened since the clouds were thick and heavy. Not a hint of actual sunlight came through. I sighed and stared at the gray blanketing mass of clouds. Then a smell reached my nose; a burning, putrid smell and I knew what it was.

I whipped my head around to see a boy attempting to sneak up on me. We locked eye contact and then he fled, but I was faster. I stopped right in front of his astonished face.

"What do you want, dog?" I demanded.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know anyone was here. I didn't know anyone knew about this place." He said nervously. I looked him over thoroughly, pushing down the instinct to attack. He wasn't a werewolf yet, but soon, very soon.

"Why are you trying to sneak up on me then?" I said, trying to be polite without pinching nose in disgust. I stopped breathing and it helped tremendously.

"You're the vampire aren't you?" he whispered, "The one that used to live here?"

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, as much as I remembered the younger children of La Push weren't supposed to know. "And you're going to be a werewolf." I said turning away.

"Wait!" he said grabbing my arm. I stiffened at his touch; it was too hot for a normal human. "I wanted to ask you something."

I stared at him in skepticism, "Well then ask away but be quick about it. If you hadn't realized we're mortal enemies."

He searched for the right words, "I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on. The pack is nervous about something and they won't tell me." He sound offended, like a child left out of a secret.

I crossed my arms. I walked slowly back to the open meadow. "I can't know for sure, since I'm not part of the pack, but they don't really like us."

"Yeah but it seemed to go deeper than that," he started to pace around the meadow, just like I was about a half hour before. "You've been here before and the pack respected you before, but now they only want you dead or gone."

"Listen kid, I'm glad we've had this chat, but your worries are unnecessary. I think I've mentioned it before, but we're mortal enemies." I turned to leave; this time he made no movement to stop me. I glanced back and saw his nose wrinkled and a confused look on his face.

I sighed and ran into the forest at full speed. The wolves were becoming a problem and soon we would have to leave or attack. I shook the unpleasant ideas that came to mind and focused on my earlier problem: the triplets. No real answer presented itself and I settled myself to another lonely day.

* * *

**Do you like it???**

**Review PLEASE! even if it is to tell me how much you hate it, i promise i wont hate you (much : P)**


	6. Chapter 6: Pure Evil

**I am so sorry at how long it took me to post this. I haven't had a breather in SOOOO long but i finally got on the computer and got it done! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :'(**

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for darkness to fall. Edward was out hunting one more time before school started on Monday. I would have loved to go with him, the first time he has gone alone since we got here, but I was pretty sure that he wouldn't listen to me unless I had proof, plus I had hunted more and more often since I had so much free time. So I was waiting for dark to sneak into the triplet's room.

Finally the sun set and I crept down stairs to their bedroom. Once outside I took a deep breath and drew on my seldom used power. It was kind of an invisibility field, when I utilized it no one, vampire or human, could detect me. I looked down making sure I was completely undetectable and sneaked into their room.

I sat in the corner nearest to the door and settled to wait. I didn't have to wait for long. Soon Emily came in and jumped on the bed. Why they needed one I had no clue. Following shortly after Jack came in and then Timothy with Alice waving goodnight. They closed the door and gathered by Emily. I stopped breathing.

"Jack," Emily said, "Is it secure?" He nodded and she continued, "How long are we going to stay here? It's boring and I'm tired of eating stupid animals. I want to bite in sweet human blood, again. **(Sorry I know it's kind of evil but it's the truth!! She's EVIL!!!!) **When is momma getting here?" I was confused, were they talking about Rosalie?

"Soon, Em. You know that mom doesn't want us to give are selves away. Plus she won't like it if we don't have complete control." Jack said soothingly. They were definitely not talking about Rosalie.

Impatience edge into her usual sweet voice, "I can't do anything about it. _Isabella_," she said my name in disgust "must be immune or something because I've used my full force and she's barely affected."

They turned to Timothy and asked, "Where is she now?"

"I don't know," he said shyly, as if he got caught doing something wrong, "I can't detect her. She might be with Edward, though."

"Might! MIGHT!" Emily said in a harsh whisper. I hadn't noticed they were whispering until now, "I'm tired of this, let's just kill her."

"We can't." Jack reprimanded her, "If we do then we'll have to start all over. They may be in our power but they still love her. Her death will affect her, powers or no powers."

Emily sulked, "When is momma getting here, again? We can kill her then."

"Soon," He stressed, "Very soon, I should think. Within two weeks at least, but remember she doesn't want them to suspect us."

"Why is she doing this anyway?" Emily asked, "They aren't spectacular, only weird. There aren't any territory benefits either, just some dumb town with dog problems."

"I'm not sure," Jack replied, "It has to do with one of them though. Apparently she used to work with one of them and they left her. She wants revenge, I think, but it could be she wants whoever worked for her before to work with her again."

They sat in silence for a moment digesting his words. My eyes fell on Timothy, I felt pity for him. He obviously wasn't comfortable here and didn't seem to want to work with them, but I could have been letting my guard down, so I shook it away.

Emily, who I gathered was the more evil of the three, stared at the cluttered window and said, "Are you sure she isn't spying on us? She could be outside the window or outside the door."

Jack shook his head, "No, I charmed the door and the window. She wouldn't even be able to see through the window it's so covered." I absently nodded, I had already tried that.

"And you're sure we can't just kill her? We could say the dogs did it. She would be gone and the Cullens would kill those mutts. Two birds with one stone." She suggested hopefully.

"No," He said firmly, "but when mom gets here we will, as an example. If it makes you happy we can plot it out right now."

She smiled gleefully and said, "Let's."

"Well, we would get her alone, in the meadow or somewhere else she likes to go. Then Timothy would appear, distracting her, and we would come around…"

"Why do I always have to do that?" Timothy asked. "I hate it, if you want to you can do it yourself but I'm tired of this, I want out." It was the most he said all night. They looked at him incredulously. My heart went out to him.

I didn't have a chance to leave all night and as much as I didn't want to, I listen to all their wicked plans. I tried to glean information, like who their 'momma' was but they were discreet. They rejected anything Timothy said and soon he stopped talking altogether. By the time I finally got out in the morning I was thoroughly petrified and knew not how I was going to tell everyone or how I could make them believe me. One thing I was absolutely sure of though, I had to do something.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Maria

**Hey guys! I know this is a short chapter but i'm happy how it turned out. Dont worry you'll find out soon enough who is the mysterious mother of the triplets!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing sad sigh**

* * *

I tried unsuccessfully over the next week to forget about the werewolf, but as time worn on I thought that he might be my only help. He obviously knew enough about the vampire and werewolf enmity, but didn't totally object to talking to us. It seemed a more likely possibility because everyday the triplet attraction grew. A trance came over the house and I was more alone with each moment. The mystery never revealed itself to me and one day at school it grew even stranger.

I was taking my thunderbird to school because Edward and Alice took our more blending in vehicle to take the triplets to school and I didn't want to sit in the cramped car any more than necessary. Jasper and Emmett were in the car with me, they had been outvoted out of the car, making threats, bets and making fun of anything that struck they're fancy.

I parked my car at the farthest away from school to avoid attraction and was getting out when Jasper became motionless in front of me.

"Jasper? What's going on?" I asked quietly.

He was staring at someone or something and didn't answer. I followed his gaze and I saw another vampire in the distance. She was brunette with clear Mexican features, despite that she was porcelain colored.

Jasper seemed frozen in place until the new vampire turned away. After that he got Emmett and me in the car and told me to drive. "What's going on, Jasper?" I asked as I drove from the school.

"Do you remember when I told you about my history?" he asked, still trying to recover.

I racked my brains, thinking back to my human years. I got vague suspicions but nothing definite. "Kinda, not really though."

Emmett filled in, "He lived in the south, got changed but revenge-thirsty vampires and eventually left and met Alice."

I nodded, Jasper said, "The vampire named Maria, the one who changed me, was the one back there. If she's here it can't be good."

"I'm guessing she isn't a vegetarian? " I said with a suppressed shudder. They looked at me glumly and shook their heads. "Okay here's what we're going to do," I stopped the car, "Emmett I want you to go tell Edward and Alice, and then go to Carlisle. We'll meet you at the house." He nodded seriously and left, knowing this was no time to joke.

I ground my teeth in frustration, why did everything seem to come at us all at once. First the triplets attacking us from the inside, then the werewolves decided they didn't respect our truce anymore, and now there was a possible revenge-thirsty vampire in the town.

I knew what I had to do but it wasn't going to be pleasant, "Jasper, I want you to tell the family everything." I said as I parked in the garage.

"Why? Where are you going?" he asked, confused. I didn't answer, I couldn't; I was already running through the woods. I needed to solve these problems quickly and I knew only one person who would possibly listen to me. Thinking that I ran faster.

* * *

**so how'd i do??? **

**guess what i want you to do now?**

**REVIEW!!! (even if its how much you hate me i still want to hear it:D )**


	8. Chapter 8: Allies?

**YAY!! another chapter up! (unlike my friend, who shall remain nameless,) i wasnt sure where to stop so it's kinda short but then again all my chapters are short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!!**

* * *

I didn't know where to find the werewolf nor what his name was. I knew I couldn't just waltz into La Push; the enmity is just too deep. I went to the meadow hoping he was there. Right now he was my only possible ally and I needed one desperately.

I slowed as I neared the meadow. If he was there I didn't want to surprise him. He may not have been a werewolf when I met him but I didn't doubt that he was one now. I cautiously approached the meadow but it was all in vain, no one was there.

I fumed silently as I paced the perimeter of the meadow. During my pacing I smelled a faint scent. It was the dogs'; I smiled, a plan forming in my mind. I became invisible and followed the scent. It was old, not as overpowering as it would be if it was fresh, probably by a week or so.

As I neared La Push, my instincts were raging inside me. I struggled to control them and focus only on the scent, but it was difficult to concentrate with other more intense scents. Soon I saw and smelled the werewolf I was after, I looked around making sure no one was near and approached him.

He was definitely a wolf now, I could see it. I knew I had to handle this carefully or he would attack before I could reason with him. I stopped twenty yards away and appeared in the visible world.

I could see his emotions and the very first was shock, then anger, and a thoughtful look came on his face. Good, I thought, he wouldn't attack me at first. "You once asked for my help, I come now not to strike but to give you all the help you need, if in return, you would help me."

He was wary but he said, "Okay, but this isn't the best place to talk." I let out a sigh of relief, nodded in return and motioned him to show the way. I left the visible spectrum and followed him. He seemed to notice I was with him or at least had a pretty good hunch. He kept looking over the shoulder expecting me to be there.

Soon we were back at the meadow, I swept the immediate area for eavesdroppers, satisfied; I came back and confronted my so called enemy.

"So what brought all this on," he asked, "I thought you didn't want to help me. 'We're enemies'" he said quoting me.

"I need your help. There is some weird stuff going on and I can't do it alone. There is no one else I can turn to. My family has been different since we got here and I doubt any other vampires would help me. Yes, werewolves and vampires are enemies but I knew you were open to working together. I figured if you could compromise then I could. Now how can I help you if you're willing to help me in return?"

He stared in amazement for a moment and then started talking quickly, "The pack wants to destroy the …Cullens, I don't know why but my friend's great grandfather is the most vehement about it, except he doesn't what you all dead, only gone. I tried to talk about to them about it but no one seems to know or willing. They are even careful not to think about it 'cuz well, the pack can hear each others thoughts when we're wolves" he slowed, seemed embarrassed by this fact.

"Don't worry, I already know that." I reassured him. He looked up in amazement but I didn't let him ask a question before mine was answered, "Who's your friend's great-grandfather? Better yet I don't even know who you are."

"Oh well, I'm Quil, it's a hand-me-down name," I nodded, "The great-grandfather is the oldest man in our tribe, his name is Jacob Black."

* * *

**So??? was that what you were expecting? Tell me all about it in a REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9: It All Makes Sense

**Sorry it took so long to update. 'Tis the season to be busy. thanks for all the reviews i appreciate all!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing not the characters in the story nor the keyboard on which i'm typing. :)**

* * *

I gripped a tree for support, I knew I had expecting it but it still brought memories…and guilt. Most of my memories had faded but the clearest are with Edward and the other, almost contradicting, memories with Jacob. I was only vaguely aware of the alarm in my new partner.

"What's wrong? Do you know him?" He asked concerned.

Taking an unnecessary breath, I answered, "You could say that. Do you know me? I wouldn't be surprised if I was known in the pack. My name is Bella Cullen; it used to be Bella Swan."

It was his turn to be surprised; he seemed to be seeing me for the first time. That answered my question. "You're the one they bit," he snarled, his hands shaking. Uh-oh, I thought, not good.

"Calm down," I warned, "I chose this life, it wasn't accidental or against my will. Whatever Jake told you I'm sure is blown way out of proportions."

"Right," he said, taking long deep breaths. Soon the shaking stopped and he looked at me, his eyes concentrated. "So what really happened then? I was told you were dragged off away from old Jake, that's what we call him, by what's-his-name."

"Edward," I corrected, "No, that's not what happened. I fell in love with Edward and even when I found out he was a vampire it didn't affect that passion. He would have preferred that I stay human and then he would die when I did but I wasn't going to let that happen. We've been together ever since."

He looked thoughtful; I didn't want to talk about me so I asked, "What is the problem, then?"

"I'm not sure I can explain it. Part of it is old Jake wanting you gone, not dead just gone. The rest is confusing, it's like we're tensing for war; the calm before the storm. Half the time we're looking over our shoulders expecting to see something trying to attack us. I talked with old Jake and he said that it didn't used to be like this. He said something was wrong."

I thought this over quickly, what would have changed from the past that made the wolves so edgy. The answer was so obvious I had a hard time not shouting it out. "Only one thing that I can think of would make you so uptight. Have you seen the new vampires that recently joined our clan? They're the reason I came to see you."

He stared out in space for a moment thinking and said, "Yeah, the three small ones, how are they so dangerous?"

I looked around to make sure no one was listening, sweeping the nearby woods. All clear. "I think they are," I thought for the right word, "hypnotists in a way. I heard them plotting to take over my family for revenge, but for whom I'm not sure."

"But what about the other new vampire? The one that came like two or three days ago?" he asked. I was stumped for a moment, who? Then I remembered school and the mysterious vampire. I clicked right then; the one who wanted revenge and was working with the triplets. It all connected and I suddenly forgot how to breathe.

* * *

**So what is the connecting piece? Can you figure it out? **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Breakthrough

**Yay! Another chapter up! Many of you guess who it was already so it ruined the suprise. dont worry i dont mind ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: None of these wonderful charaters are mine...sadly.**

_Maria. _Again I had to grab a tree but this one was in danger of snapping. Several emotions flooded me, anger, surprise, and last but not least, fear. Not for myself or the wolf next to me, but I knew this was a battle I would most likely fight alone, plus I wouldn't be fighting Maria so much as my own clan, my own family.

Quil didn't bother asking me what was wrong. He seemed to see the answer in my eyes or my body language. He stood still, the blood draining from his face, small tremors shaking his body. I look up from my trance, and say fiercely, "Will you help me?"

I made sure the tone in my voice show my seriousness and how much depended on it. He met my cold topaz eyes and I met his near black ones. I wonder what he saw there but it appeared to make up his mind. He nodded; there was no backing out now.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, "We were so worried, Jasper didn't know where you went and I couldn't see you. Where were you?" My mind reveled, she couldn't see me? Oh yes, she couldn't see the wolves.

I looked around and almost told them the truth. The eyes of my family held love, but I knew I had to break the spell that was over them. I looked into Edward's eyes to give me confidence, glad I had a hundred years to practice lying, "I went out for a walk, I just got so angry I needed to vent it out somehow."

I could practically feel their doubt, but I didn't let that discourage me, "What did I miss?"

"Well, Jasper told you about Maria, I'm sure and we were talking about tactics," Carlisle started filling me in but I barely noticed. I was thinking about my meeting with Quil. We were going to keep in almost constant contact. When we couldn't meet we would leave notes. I told him of what I heard in their bedroom, what I knew about all of them, even Maria, but it was a limited knowledge by anyone's standard. I reverted back to the present, "…probably have to kill her, but the triplets really don't want to do that."

I could see that Carlisle completely agreed but not for the same reasons as the triplets. I looked at Jack, the unofficial leader of the three; he contained malice and loathing for me, not as much as Emily but enough. My eyes wandered to the little girl, I saw the glint of red. I knew I wasn't making it up, I saw her for who she truly was and I was going to stop ignoring it. I saved Timothy for last, was he good? I mean deep, deep down? I wasn't sure and I couldn't afford to risk everything on him, not when it meant the life of those around me, myself included.

"We'll have to act fast," Jasper said, "There's tension in the air, can you feel it?" I nodded, I felt it the moment I smelled the triplets and it wouldn't leave until they left.

"Surely you're just feeling things, Uncle Jasper," Emily said sweetly. I stared in disgust, feeling things? Of course he was, that's his power, his gift. Alice was also revolted. I smiled, if they continued this way they would destroy the trance over my family on their own. Jack shot daggers with his eyes towards her.

"Emily, you shouldn't criticize Uncle Jasper. Feelings are what he does best," jack replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. Nice save, I thought, but not good enough, I could still see the concealed fury in Alice's eyes; her black hair spikes quivering. Calm, I thought pleading, trying to convey it to Jasper to calm Alice. Her eyelids drooped and she stood emotionless.

"What are we going to do?" I ask, still watching Alice warily.

Carlisle looked at me confused for a moment but not much more. "We will wait to see what she does. Hopefully we can resolve this peacefully."

I doubted that, as I glanced at the triplets.

* * *

**So what do you think?** **how will Bella survive this?**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Alice

**Another chapter up! its longer than the other s too! a little**

**DISCLAIMER: none of these wonderful twilight charaters are mine(no matter how much i wish they were)**

* * *

I sat almost completely motionless as I waited for Alice to get in the car. Supposedly we were going to go to a mall alone; I had been waiting for this moment for months it seemed.

Alice appeared in the car without a word, she knew I had planned to talk to her, but I doubted she knew what I was going to say. Ever since the incident with Jasper, Alice had been cautious of the triplets, avoiding them as much as possible. She still kept a prefect façade but I knew she doesn't completely trust them as she once did.

We drove in silence, each waiting for the other to talk. It took us fifteen minutes or less to get in a large town about fifty miles away. We stopped at a mall and I opened all senses to see if there was a vampire nearby, all clear for now. 

I grabbed Alice's wrist and ran around the mall to a secluded spot. "Alice I need to talk to you."

"Obviously," she stated, her normal bubbliness **(not really a word, but oh well you get what I mean)** was gone. I hesitated if I screwed this up then she would tell the triplets and I would be dead.

"Do you trust the triplets?" I asked cautiously.

She looked at me intensely, thinking over the question. "I don't know. There's something odd about them, I didn't notice 'til Monday when Emily said…"she stopped anger rolling off her.

"I know," I said comfortingly, "But I can't tell you anything unless you promise that you won't tell them. You'll have to guard your thoughts from Edward, you can't even tell Jasper."

"What are you talking about, Bella? You're acting weird." Alice said.

I took a deep breath, now or never. My life will be in her hands. "The triplets are evil. I knew it the first time I saw them."

I could almost hear the click as Alice saw the triplets for the first time. Excitement rose in her eyes as she finally understood, I smiled. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I guess their power doesn't work on me. Oh Alice," I wrapped my arms around her, "I've missed you so much. I haven't been able to talk to anyone since they got here because everyone thinks I'm jealous. I resorted to talking to a dog."

I felt her stiffen under me; I hid a grin, "A dog?" 

"Well no one was listening to me and apparently the wolves had been under the impression that we're about to attack. I ran into one day and he was willing to cooperate." She gave me a disapproving look, "Well what was I supposed to do? No one was listening; it was like there was a trance over the house."

She gave a deep sigh, "It's not the worst thing you could have done I guess. So what are we going to do about the little parasites?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "They're in league with Maria, so we have to handle this delicately. Nothing we say will convince them that the triplets are evil, we have to show them."

"You sound like Carlisle," Alice said with a laugh, "Let's just kill them and that will take care of all our problems."

"And you sound like Emmett," I replied, laughing with her, my first real laugh in who knows how long. I grew serious again, "I don't think a straightforward kill would be wise. Their power over our family is too strong, if we attack with the triplets like that then they would take the triplets side."

"This is an annoying little problem isn't it," Alice said with disgust.

I laughed again, "We better get back or the triplets will come looking for us. Alice you have to pretend nothing happened, that you're still on their side. If they suspect you then they'll want to kill you like they want to do to me." Her jaw dropped, "Don't worry I have it figured out. Please, please, Alice don't let them suspect you. That means being careful with your thoughts around Edward and not saying anything to Jasper."

She scowled, "How have you dealt with this?"

I smiled, "I have no idea, I thought I would explode when Edward stopped being himself. I imagine it will feel the same way to you. You know what I think whenever I'm about to give up? I say to myself that I can't fail, if I fall victim to the triplet's power then they won and we all die and Jasper becomes enslaved to Maria."

Alice straightened and nodded. It was up to us to set our family right again. 

* * *

**A somewhat happier chapter than the others**

**Like it? love it? REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets

**YAY one of my longest chapters yet! i hope you like this chapter!!**

**DISCLAIMER: all of these wondeful awesome charaters from twilight belong to stephanie meyers**

We returned home, with bags full of clothes. It was cheering to finally have someone believe me. I would randomly start smiling; our odds didn't look so good but at least I would have a friend by my side if this ended badly.

My smiles and good nature vanished when we go to the house. The whole family was waiting for us, arms crossed. Alice's head furrowed concentrating on some trivial thing, making it seem nonchalant, like nothing was amiss.

Jack stepped forward and asked, "Where have you been?"

I frowned and replied, "We went shopping. Everyone was so busying we didn't think you would notice."

I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. Even in this trancelike state, he was still a comfort to me. Jack said something back to me, probably rude and annoying but I was enjoying the few moments in Edwards's embrace.

"Let's go to our room," he suggested. I knew he was going to interrogate me about the afternoon, but I didn't mind. 

Once semi alone, I spread out on the bed, trying to ignore the likely listening ears outside the door. He lay next to me and whispered, "What were you doing with Alice? I thought you hated shopping."

"Of course I do, but she practically begged me to come. I can't resist her when she pulls that 'I thought you loved me' stuff."

He laughed; the best sound in the world. "You're such a hopeless pushover to guilt trips."

I smiled in return, "I know. It wasn't too bad, though. I got some cute clothes."

"Now I know you're hiding something and I knew before hand too because Alice was reciting something in Korean." He said accusingly.

I laughed a real laugh this time, "That would keep you out, huh? You can't get it out of me though. My head is locked up tight."

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that would be too hard." He said irresistibly. I braced myself; thankfully I had weeks of practice. He kissed me softly, gently and for a second or two I almost believed things were back to normal, but then he stopped and asked, "Please? Can I please know what Alice was blocking from me?"

My will wavered but I imagined the triplets and I was strong again, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," he breathed, kissing me once more.

"Can you keep a secret?" he nodded, "We went shopping for the triplets. I'm afraid that I was rude in the beginning so I wanted to make it up. I took Alice with me because she would know what to get."

He laughed, "Is that all?"

"You can't tell them!" I said vehemently, "I want to surprise them. Please Edward; if you love me, then you'll keep this secret." He laughed softly but agreed. Right, I thought, now to put my theory to the test. I pushed out from Edward's arms, no matter how much it pained me to do so, "I'm sorry, I meant to tell you, but I need to hunt. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I just got back," he said with a sigh. I grimaced; nowadays it was rare to get time alone, now I was purposely ending it. My resolve collapsed for a moment and I almost didn't go, but I shook the thought away. 

I kissed him quickly and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I ran from the house and into the surrounding forest. Once safely hidden I became invisible. I made my way cautiously back to the house. I was pretty sure Edward was acting on the triplets order tonight and would report to them as soon as he got the chance but I didn't know if he would keep his word.

I wove through the house so no one would know I was passing. I stopped outside my bedroom door. Edward was gone. I went to the triplet's room, thankfully it was open, and I slipped inside. The sight almost killed me.

Edward stood in front of them, hands clasped behind his back, with a dull, dead look in his eyes. I yearned to go to him and yell at him to snap out of it, to tell him the truth, but I kept my silence and started listening into the conversation.

"What did Bella said they did tonight, Edward?" Emily asked sweetly, "What were she and Alice doing?"

A flash of emotion swept through his eyes. My eyes widened in anticipation. "It's a secret," he said.

"Don't worry, we can keep a secret." Emily replied. He shook his head and I smiled. He loved me, I thought, even acting like a complete zombie, he loved me.

"Where is she now, Edward?" Emily asked.

"Hunting," he said tonelessly. My heart almost broke.

Emily waved him away, "Keep us updated, Edward. We wouldn't want her to get lost or hurt, now would we?" he shook his head and left. So that's how they were playing. They pretended it was for my own good, no wonder Edward was so compliant. 

Once the door shut completely, Emily dropped the innocent façade and her voice turned nasty, "How do you think she's doing that? Is Alice out of our grasp? What's so special about her?"

"Calm yourself, my dear Em. I doubt Alice is out of control, but we'll have Jasper and Edward monitor her. As for Bella, her time has come, she's the only thing that's holding us back and mom is getting impatient." Jack said

"We finally get to kill her?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Yes, but we have to be careful about it. We should frame the dogs, but we can't let them attack. We have to show the Cullens to Maria first."

Emily smiled and I cringed, despite the fact that I was invisible, these vampires gave me the creeps. I shook it off and listened to my downfall until dawn when they opened the door and left. This was bad, I thought, really bad.

**So what do you think? if you review A LOT then i promise to write as fast as i can!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting in the Meadow

**unfortunately this chapter is short. :( i had major writers block. i still dont think i got it exactly right but i wanted to get it up this weekend.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing from the twilight series!**

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently. He was later than usual. I looked around, I didn't have much time, and if he wasn't here within the hour I would have to leave. Suddenly there was a noise in the underbrush; I tensed for attack.

My apprehensive position relaxed as I saw the vague outline of Quil. "What took you so long," I demanded.

"They suspect something and it's hard for me to get away," he said gruffly.

I scowled further and glanced behind my shoulder to make sure no one was there, "I can't stay long, but I wanted to ask when you were planning to tell the others about me?"

"I'm waiting for the opportune time. Everything is a little uptight right now and if I told them they would flip." He said defensively.

"I don't have all the time in the world, Quil. The longer you wait the closer I am to death." I nearly shouted. My frustration grew too much to stand still and I paced the little meadow, refusing the temptation to hit a tree.

Quil was befuddled, "What are you talking about? I thought we had a few weeks left."

That stopped me in my tracks, hadn't I told him about my death sentence? "My demise has been marked as soon as possible. I'm getting meddlesome to the current patrons of the house. That's why I can't stay long, I'll be found out and all will be lost."

His jaw dropped; whatever he had been expecting it wasn't that. "Do you need for me to go talk to the pack for you?"

He regained his exposure and set his jaw, "No, I need to talk to them. If you came unannounced they may attack and ask questions later."

I sank to the floor, hating everything in the world. Nothing was as it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be in school with my husband enjoying boring yet peaceful days and enchanting nights. Now, instead, I was spending my days plotting to save my life and that of my family and listening to my death being planned at night.

"When did it ever get this way?" I asked mostly to myself, "What happened to the good old days?"

Quil stood helplessly at my side as I had a mini panic attack. I sat for awhile, rocking back and forth, my hands clutching my head. I wish I had the power to go back in time and I would destroy the triplets the moment I first saw them.

He came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, I lifted my head as he said, "Don't give up hope. I will talk to my pack tonight and as soon as you're ready we will be at your side."

I smiled, despite the bleak outlook, "Thanks, I'm glad you came up to me that day in the meadow, no matter the outcome." I looked at the setting sun and sighed, "It's getting late and I must go."

He nodded, "I'm glad I met you too. Maybe after all this is done we can meet in normal circumstances."

"Normal? When would a vampire willingly meet a werewolf not in battle?" we both laughed, "I would love to meet you under normal circumstances with my family meeting your clan."

He smiled at the thought and I turned towards home. I was about to leave when I remembered something, I turned back. He was gone. I frowned to think he would leave so suddenly and so quietly. I shook my head from disquieted thoughts and ran home.

Within the week I would be either killed or an outcast. I sighed, _What was i going to tell Alice..._

**So How'd you like it? Too short? tell me in a REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Telling Alice

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :'(**

I doubled around to make sure we lost our husbands. I smiled, my evasive tactics were improving and I could probably lose anyone. Alice and I were hunting with our husbands in order to get away from the triplets or, as Alice preferred to call them, the parasites. I pulled Alice into a small covering of trees and whispered almost inaudibly, "The date has been set."

It took her less than a second to understand my meaning, "What do I need to do?"

"Nothing, I want you to act as normal as possible when you hear I disappear. Most of all watch over Edward." I whispered solemnly

She shook her head, "I can watch over my own family, Bella, but it doesn't matter because I won't let you do this. Can't you at least come back?"

"If I come back then they'll try to kill me again. I can't let them catch me off guard."

"Please, Bella," she begged, "We'll fight for you, you don't have to leave."

"I already told you that just killing them off would do nothing. I love you so much Alice, so please don't do anything rash."

"When?" she asked gravely. I wrapped my arms around her in comfort.

"Whenever I go out alone next time. I was planning for tomorrow or the next day. No use in waiting."

She pushed me away, "There's all the reason to wait! I can't understand how you can just listen to them preparing to kill you and say nothing about it. Where will you stay?"

"I've tried!" I said defensively, "You remember what it's like! It's like trying to talk a cliff into become a valley. I'll go into La Push if they'll let me."

Her lips quivered and she threw her arms around me. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

I patted he black spikes and said, "Don't worry, it shouldn't be for long. Now remember to keep me posted. I have to know immediately when you're going to meet Maria and where. Ok?"

"I'm not a kid, I won't forget. Now let's go hunting." She grabbed my hand and we were off running. I enjoyed the wind in my face and the smell of the forest. We almost ran into Edward and Jasper.

"There you guys are!" Edward said with a laugh. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

I smiled, "We were trying to find some food. None over there." I said pointing in the general direction we came from, "I'll race you!"

I took off running with the rest right on my heels.

Later that night I curled up in Edward's arms, treasuring these last few moments. I wanted so badly to pour my heart out to him, to tell him the complete truth, but I knew my efforts would be wasted.

"Edward, I love you." I said kissing him passionately.

"I know and do you know through all that I've put you through that I love you too?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course, It's only to be expected." I sighed not wanting this night to last for it would seem like eternity before I would get him alone again. "You trust me, right?"

"What a silly question to ask. Of course I do." he said with a chuckle.

"What if I told you the werewolves could be trusted too?" I asked.

"Then I would say you ate something rotten today. They could attack us at any moment."

"But they haven't. Oh Edward, no matter what anyone says you have to believe me that they don't plan to attack us."

He looked at me quizzically and said, "That's an interesting request, may I ask why?"

I shook my head, "No and if you really truly love me you wouldn't tell the triplets of what we do and," I looked into his warm topaz eyes, "trust the wolves as much as you trust me."

He nodded, thoroughly confused now, and pulled me into a soft embrace. He often was tender with me as if I was still human and it made my will crumble. I didn't want to leave in the morning to have Edward find out I was killed by my only allies, but I didn't want to have to fight against him either. I kissed him softly and urgently, not knowing how long I had 'til dawn.

Unfortunately the sun rose and sparkled across our skin. I stared unwillingly at the new day. My lips trembled and, before I could break into dry sobs, I fled from the room and into possible death.

**So what did you think? and as you're thinking of what to put in your review i ask this question: **

**Can a vampire cry? I've never heard it officially said and i know a lot of the fanfics say they cant so i decided to ask you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Pack

**I meant to add this to the last chapter but i forgot when i was updating. Sorry it took so long to get it up. my life has been soo busy! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to all of you who replied to my question! i think i understand it better now.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing.**

* * *

Quil walked purposely towards the house. He was determined not to mess this up. He burst through the door and realized too late that he was tardy, once again, for a pack meeting.

He went around and sat at the end of the table. This is my place, his pessimistic side told him, at the end of the table as the lowest in the pack. The newest, the youngest; who's going to listen to you? He shook away the uncomfortable thoughts and looked around the table. Everyone was there even Old Jake in his wheelchair. This was no ordinary meeting; this was a council of war.

"There's the no show!" his friend Troy exclaimed as he walked into view. "Where were you this time? And don't say the beach cuz that's the first place we looked."

He gave a half smile. For awhile he could hide his thoughts from the pack with no one the wiser but the time for secrecy was past, "I was in a meadow in the forest," he took a deep breath, "with a vampire."

Everyone was dumbstruck for a moment, not believing they heard. John the pack leader broke the suspenseful silence and asked, "And did you kill this vampire?"

"No," he responded, squirming in his chair a bit. Pandemonium broke out into jeering comments and complaints:

"We knew you didn't have it in you!"

"Come on, Quil! You have to tell me these things I want to take a shot at them."

"Now they know where we are. Thanks Quil."

John waited until the noise subsided and asked, "What happened? Why didn't you kill it?"

"I've been meeting with her several weeks now. They don't mean to attack us, they need our help." Quil said in a rush.

There were a few comments along the lines of, "Oh, Quil's got a girlfriend." But he ignored those. For the first time that meeting Jacob said, his voice cracked with age, "They broke the treaty. They can no longer be trusted!"

"It was her choice!" Quil responded angrily.

Jake stared flabbergasted, "How do you know about that?" he demanded.

"She told me herself. Bella is the one I've been talking with. Something is wrong with her family and she sought out my help."

Before he could continue one of the boys said "She sought you out? That sounds unrealistic, for all she knew you could have and should have attacked her."

"Well, technically I went to her first. It was when I first became a werewolf. No one was telling me anything so I went somewhere else for answers. Anyways the point is if we don't help them then the new vampire will wipe them out."

Jacob just shook his head but John asked, "What new vampire?"

"See!" Quil said accusingly, "You've been so preoccupied with a nonexistent threat that you don't notice when an actual threat. This new has been doing all the killings. You have to admit that the pack is too small to protect the whole town. We need to help them!"

He heard someone mumble, "We have no business to helping them…" Quil lost it then, "If John came to you with a story exactly like this or even more bizarre you would believe him in no time! What's so different about me saying it?"

Quil didn't wait for an answer but stormed out of the house. Resisting the urge to become a wolf he ran through the forest, trying to find somewhere to clear his head. Once out of range from the house he stopped. He didn't know how he could hide from the pack until this was over. If he was in wolf form he could be ordered and found easily, in human form he couldn't help Bella. So consumed in his thoughts he didn't notice when John approached.

He considered bolting for it, if John told him to stay out of it he would have whether he wanted to or not. Against his better judgment he stood his ground.

John stood directly across from him and matched his pose; arms folded over his chest and annoyed, "They don't listen to me because they want to, but because they have to. I'm the pack leader; they have to do what I say. If I came to the pack with that story I would get the same reaction but they would have to follow just because I said so. You have logic on your side, but the Cullens have been hated for a long time. It's prejudice that's holding us back."

Quil couldn't look at him, he was too angry. There was a long stretch of silence and then John continued, "Go tell your vampire that we'll help her but Quil, once this is over they have to leave. The hatred runs too deep in Jacob."

He barely heard the warning before he was off running to tell Bella she would have help.

Maybe this could turn out well after all...

* * *

**So how was it? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but no promises!**


	16. Chapter 16: Cornered

**Hey another chapter up!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing...**

* * *

I stood in the meadow alone. It was one of those rare sunny days and my skin sparkled as if it was made of jewels. I was completely silent as I listen for them approaching. I heard a low growl; it was soft and almost inaudible, coming from my right. The only warning I would get.

I turned towards the sound and saw little Timothy coming at me. Another growl from behind me told me the others were trying to sneak behind me. I looked confidently at Timothy, maybe I could reason with him. I knew he was averse to doing this, to being in the killing business.

"Hello Bella," he said timidly.

"Don't do this." I pleaded, "I know you don't want to. You don't have to be controlled by them, we'll take care of you and you can leave them forever."

He was surprised I knew so much at first but then he grew thoughtful. He was thinking over what I was offering him and I knew he wanted badly. He was about to answer when there was a loud bark. I turned and saw the other two coming at me.

I dodged in the nick of time. "Nice going, Tim. You were supposed to be distracting her." She snapped. He flinched from her and gave an apologetic look my way.

Jack turned to me. "Leave now and never come back. We don't want to kill you but we can't afford any loose ends."

I laughed without humor, my voice filled with malice, "You would kill me without a second glance. You know I'm not going to leave my family in your evil little hands. No one seems to be aware but I won't let you _mother_ take Jasper away!"

Their eyes widened with how well informed I was. "I doubt you alone could change anything by now. As you probably already know we have total control. I bet we could even have Edward hand Jasper to mama himself," Emily said with an evil glint in her eyes, "or perhaps Alice."

I snarled at her, so tempted to take her on myself, but I knew I had to stick to the plan. I lifted my chin, "Why is your mother so concerned with us anyway? Why did she decide to come now after all these years?" I knew they probably weren't going to answer but I had to keep the talking.

Jack and Emily exchanged glances and they both shrugged. Jack replied, "Since we're going to kill you anyway we might as well tell you. Let you know the fate of your family."

They started circling me, "Mama was always so irate with Jasper when he left but couldn't give up her territories. She changed us shortly after he disappearance and he quickly rose to her standards. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. We lost ground heavily and mama decided she needed him back. Once she has Jasper she'll kill the rest." He smiled maliciously.

The cornered me in, about to go for the kill. I looked at Timothy standing a few yards off, "When this is all done maybe we can come up with a compromise."

Emily laughed, cold and merciless, "You act like you'll actually survive this."

I looked at her straight in her dark eyes, "What makes you think I'm alone." At the signal the wolves flanked my right and left. Jack took one big look at the numbers and size of the wolves and fled.

Emily was more reluctant to leave when she finally did she left parting words, "Come back or mess up our plans then your family will die all the quicker."

They felt like a curse that was flung in my face. As I watched their retreating figures, relief filled me as I realized I was finally free from their grasp, but it was short lived as I remembered my family still at home completely oblivious to what had happened to me.

As they were finally out of sight I turned to my allies. Let the games begin.

* * *

**okay im about to rant for a bit now. i was deeply saddened by the very few reviews i got for the last chapter. i only got about six. i know i have more fans then that! if ive done something to offend my loyal fans tell me so i can fix it. to encourage you i want at least 20 more reviews before i post the next chapter. i have enough fans that if they all reviewed it would be no problem.**

**i have a new idea for a story but im kinda hesitant. i dont want to abandon this story or something.**

**so i leave it up to you, should i start a new story or wait?**


	17. Chapter 17: Confrontation

**Dont get me wrong i was quite willing to let you suffer another week before updating but i got some advice of a good friend and she told me to go ahead and post so here i am. i really hope you like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: all this belongs to...stepahnie meyers. :'(**

* * *

There were several gigantic wolves at my back but my friend Quil and the leader were in their human form. I smiled and said to the pack, "Thank you for helping me in this time of need, but I have one more favor to ask of you. As you can see I cannot go home until the opportune moment, do you think it would be okay if I stayed in La Push? It's the only place I can think of that would be free of those parasites."

There were growls throughout the pack and I knew it was a long shot, but I had to ask. It was truly my only choice. All eyes, human and wolf, turned to the leader.

"First off, let me introduce myself," the leader said, "My name is John Uley, and I am the leader of the pack. I do not think it would be wise for you to come to La Push. Vampires are not well liked in our territory."

I nodded already knowing he was going to say something like that. I was about to leave when Quil said, "Wait! Are we going to just do that? What's the use of doing all this if Bella is still in danger? We've come so far and we can't fail now."

I saw a glimmer of hope, "Uley? I remember your…grandparents? Sam and Emily. They were very sweet and willing to take me in when I was broken. I know what you're trying politely not to say; Jacob doesn't want me there. Please just let me talk to him and if by the time I'm done he still wants me to go then I will I promise."

His eyes narrowed in mistrust but said, "I will give you a chance to speak with him but if he gives an order to kill you I may have to respond to it. No matter how much I may not want to."

I nodded curtly and ran with the wolves, an odd experience at best. I had half of me feeling as if I belonged there, I felt my human life coming back to me, but the other half was resisting harshly. I felt the old Bella, the one that loved Jacob resurfacing at the same time as Edward's Bella was pushing her down.

As I was processing all this in we arrived at the house. It was the same one I faintly remembered as a human. The wolves around me faded until I was left with John and Quil. John studied me for a moment and probably noticed my tension for he said, "I'll go and tell him that you're here."

He went inside and my stomach flipped. I was suddenly nervous, I didn't want to upset Jake anymore than I already have but I couldn't leave things the way they were. I took a deep breath and let it out, repeating this over and over. Quil interrupted, "Don't worry I don't think he hates you."

I smiled, "Thanks for the encouragement but it may not go as smoothly as you hope. There may be a lot of yelling and accusing."

"From you or at you?"

"Maybe both but probably at me."

Before we could get any further John came out and invited me in. I walked cautiously in and noticed when I was finally alone. I didn't know what to expect, but as I walked back I grew afraid of what I would find. Was this venture a failure before it even began?

Sooner than I hoped I was face to face with my once good friend. "Hello Jacob," I said timidly.

"Bella," he responded, it came out as a sigh, but even then I heard how gravelly it sounded. Silence fell over us as we took in all the new changes.

Jake seemed to be constrained to a bed these days, wrinkles covered his face but if I looked in his eyes I still saw the teenage boy I once loved.

I fell to my knees, unable to take the silence anymore, "I'm so sorry Jake. I didn't mean to leave such a mess of things." I buried my face in my hands.

There was a soft creak and to my utmost surprise, I felt his hands on the sides of my face. I looked into his deep dark and warm eyes. There was compassion in his eyes, "It was my fault Bells. I couldn't let you go, when you left I convinced myself to stop thinking about you. I didn't know how to act so I put all I had to hate you. I promise myself that I would never show anything but anger towards vampires. I became reckless and stupid, putting myself purposely I danger.

"One day I did imprint on someone but I only let my anger get close to me. Eventually it destroyed all I had. When you came back I couldn't believe it but then I realized that it was my own stupid fault and I stopped blaming you. I love you and I'm not mad at you."

"What a pair we make, it's utterly absurd." I said with a laugh.

He smiled and asked, "What's going on with the bl- clan? I wasn't really listening when Quil filled us in."

My face grew grave and I responded sullenly, "We have had an intrusion to put it politely. Rosalie adopted three child vampires into the family couple months back. They're pure evil, the worst of our kind, but I was the only one to notice. It's one of their powers, to put a trance on their victims. I've been trying to get rid of them for awhile when I ran into Quil and the answers suddenly came to me. I needed outside help and I knew just where to get it. Oh, Jake I've been so miserable lately."

"Then let's make the best of the situation. Stay here as long as you need to." He responded.

I looked up accusingly and said, "That's not the immature, oversized, jealous teenage boy I left all these years ago. Jacob you grew up."

He laughed softly, "Sure, sure. And you didn't grow at all."

I smiled feeling content for once since the triplets arrived. Jacob was once again my sun; I had no choice but to smile as he lightened my spirit. I knew now that we had a chance, I was feeling optimistic.

* * *

**i couldnt help add this chapter with Jacob. i always did feel bad for him. Dont worry i am a diehard edwardXbella fan. they arent going to end up with each other. **

**now you know what I want you to do right?**

**clue review!!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fight

**more chapters!! i was kinda worried that i wouldnt be able to update this week but i managed it, even thought it's later then i prefer. hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: these wonderful characters are not my creation.**

I searched the hollow tree for the note. _Come in, _I thought_, it's gotta be here somewhere. _For the last few days Alice and I had been able to send notes to each other through a hollow tree. Whenever she got the chance she would leave a message, even if there was no news.

My fingers searched the little crevice until I felt the edges of a piece of paper. _Yes._ I brought it out and scanned it. I felt fear grip me at the same time as relief. The waiting was over but I wasn't totally prepared for it.

I ran back to the house, barely visible for the human eye to follow. I stopped once in La push, right in front of Quil.

He yelped, "Bella! You scared me! We may be allies but I've got instincts."

I ignored his complaining and handed him the paper. "Do you think the pack will be ready tomorrow by sunrise?"

He scanned the paper, "Does it matter? We'll have to be."

"I don't think I am, Quil." He gave me a quizzical look, "I'll be fighting my family. Not just some random evil bloodthirsty vampire."

He gave me a dazzling smile, reminding me for a second of the younger Jacob. "Don't worry Bells; we'll get those evil parasites without harm coming to your family."

The next morning

"Ready?" I asked the pack behind me. They of course didn't answer but they shook heads. "Now or never."

I walked slowly forward, concentrating on keeping myself and the wolf pack invisible. It was an overwhelming task, I had hunted several hours earlier but I knew my strength wouldn't last.

Soon we came to a small clearing where my family and Maria would meet. I stopped and looked east. The sun would come up in five, four, three, two, one. It lightened in the surrounding areas as the day began. With the sun came a large group of vampires.

The parasites in the front, leading the rest, and my family followed like zombies, their eyes listless and dull. Of course Alice was searching subtly for my presence. Maria approached and smiled evilly.

"Well done, my children," she said in a high voice. I knew who Maria was but I was surprised by how innocent she seemed. She walked up to Jasper, "Well, well my partner, did you ever think you would see me again?"

He didn't respond to her but stared at nothing particular. _Time to step in,_ I thought. I came in to the visible world and stepped between Maria and my family.

She sneered and snapped at her kids "Who is this? I thought every thing was taken care of?"

Emily glared at me, "A minor set back, momma."

At that point Alice stepped forward and stood with me, a small and insignificant wall compared to what we were facing. I turned to my family as Alice watched the triplets and Maria.

"Edward, don't let them do this to you. You're my husband; I know you don't want to do this. You love me; do really want to see them hurt me?"

I turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle, do remember when I first came to you with doubts? You should me a virus that invaded its host so subtly that it didn't realize it until it was too late. That's what they are doing to you. They're infecting you and if you don't fight it now you won't be able to stop it."

I turned again looking at their eyes seeing the life sparking in them, they were fighting, "Emmett, are you going to let them take Jasper without a fight?"

"NO!" shouted Maria, "shut up you little insect." I faced her, baring my teeth.

"You dare try to destroy my family without fight?" I asked. I heard Alice speaking fast and quietly to everyone beside me.

"Jack, Emily," she said, "take care of her."

I braced myself as they prepared to attack. I heard impatient growls behind me, but I had to break the enchantment first. They circled me and I called out to Edward, "Are you going to let them hurt me? Are you going to let them get away with Edward?"

They attacked me and I defended myself. Time for my secret weapon, I released the pack from invisibility and watched the shocked faces. Unfortunately for me, it distracted my attention as well. I diverted my eyes away from my attackers for a few brief moments and this allowed Emily to bite hard on my elbow.

I screamed, long and hard. I was going to die right in front of my husband's eyes and he wouldnt even mourn my passing.

* * *

**Ok i know you hate cliffhangers but i just had to add to the suspense. dont worry ill have the next chapter up as soon as i can.**

**p.s. REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 19: Death

**I was quite ready to wait a bit for updating cuz i only got like eight reviews but i thought that would be mean to those who did review, so here we are.**

**DISCLAIMER: all of the wonderfully amazing characters dont belong to me.**

* * *

Several things happened at once. I saw Alice busy fighting Maria. The wolves were forming a circle around the meadow, as planned. I punched Emily in the face, it was pitiful really, compared to my waning strength. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them for long.

There was a furious growling behind me and I saw Edward, enraged, attacking Emily and Jack. They were dismantled in what seemed like seconds.

I sank to the ground, exhausted, and felt cold arms wrap protectively around me. I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme's worried faces.

"When did you last hunt?" asked Carlisle.

I ignored his question and said desperately, "Don't let them hurt Timothy. He's innocent." I looked around to see the wolves had finished forming their perimeter, but upset they weren't fighting. Alice and Jasper were throwing what remained of Maria into the fire. Emmett was holding his bawling wife, Rosalie. Timothy was cowering in the might of Edward.

"Edward, don't," I said, trying to sound commanding but my feeble voice wouldn't allow it. His fury melted at my weak voice and ran to me. He scooped me in his arms and kissed me earnestly.

I heard Carlisle still fussing over me, trying to see how hurt I was, but I closed my eyes and concentrated on Edward.

All too soon he set me down and I swayed. Out of instinct from my human days, he steadied me. He looked at my pitch black eyes and weak condition, accusation written all over his face, "Bella, have you forgotten the need to hunt?"

I smiled shrewdly, "Of course I haven't, but I had to save someone's life because they were entranced. Plus I had to hide the whole pack and fight off two revenge thirsty vampires. These things really take it out of a girl."

They all turned to Carlisle for some kind of explanation, but he waved away their questions and asked me, "May I examine your arm?"

I grimaced, so caught up in reuniting I had been able to ignore it. I looked down and saw it hang limply at my side. It wasn't bleeding of course but now the venom made my arm burn fiercely.

Carlisle examined it gently and once done, wrapped it up, "It'll burn for awhile but it should heal up nicely once you get your strength up."

I smiled and caught the eyes of the pack, who had transformed back to their human form. I stepped out of the protective circle of my family and approached John and Quil.

"Thank you for helping us. Whatever you want I will give if it is in my power to give." I said.

John smiled with a sideways glance at Quil and responded, "You've done more than I think you realize. Let's…"

Whatever he intended to say was lost as a young werewolf in his human form stumbled into the meadow. He took several gulping breaths before managing to say, "It's old Jake. He's dying!"

Immediately the pack ran towards La Push. My first reaction was to faint but, of course, vampires couldn't.

My second stronger impulse was to run to my friend's side in his final moments. I knew if it wasn't urgent then the messenger would have waited. I needed to be there now. I acted on my impulse but was stopped by Edward's arm wrapped around my waist.

I struggled and pleaded, "I have to be there, Edward. I have to!"

He held firm and said, "Not until you hunt. You're too weak right now."

I became frantic, "No, it'll be too late, let me go. Please." I felt indecision emanate from his body but then he let go. Startled by the sudden emptiness his arm had left I stumbled forward. He caught me again, worried. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's go."

He held my hand as we ran. I hardly noticed it though; I was too worried about Jake.

Longer then I expected we stopped in front of his house. I took deep breaths and walked inside.

The whole pack had crammed inside the small space of Jacob's bedroom, surrounding his bed. They all looked up at my approach and left, giving me time alone to say my goodbyes. Last was Quil and as he passed me he gave me a comforting hug.

Finally I was truly alone, even Edward had stayed outside to give me space. I sank to the floor next to his bed.

"Oh, Jake," I whispered, "Don't leave me, not now."

I heard a small laugh and noticed that he was awake; I gave a small smile, "Bella, I've got to die. Some of us aren't immortal you know."

"But not now! Maybe Carlisle can do something…" I trailed off.

"I've lived so long, Bella, I almost want to die."

I gave him an incredulous look, "That doesn't make any sense. Who would want to die?" I asked, trying to come with terms with the idea.

"I'm finally happy, for most of my stupid stretched out life I have been bitter and alone, but now I'm at peace. Let me go, Bells, so I know I'm not leaving you a nervous wreck." He gave a brilliant smile, "If I find out you let your life go to pieces I will come back and haunt you for the rest of eternity."

I laughed, "Don't worry about that, Edward wont let me." I looked into his deep, dark eyes, "I love you, Jake."

"Sure, sure." He replied before saying, "Me too, Bella, me too." I gave him a gentle hug and kissed his forehead. I heard him take a deep shaky breath and then nothing, no breathing, no heartbeat.

My eyes welled up with unsheddable**(apparently not a word, but you get my meaning)** tears and I backed out of the room saying, "Rest in peace, I'll be fine."

I walked out to see vampires and werewolves waiting for me. Edward wrapped his arm around me, holding me close as John stood in front of me.

He smiled and said, "You and your clan are welcome her anytime and for as long as you want. We owe you that much, you don't know how Old Jake was before you got here but we really appreciate what you did." He extended a hand, "Friends?"

I raised an eyebrow but clasped his hand and shook it, "Friends," I agreed. "But now I need to hunt…immediately."

I took one last look at the house. When Edward wasn't there I had considered Jacob as my sun. Even when my family was overcome with the triplets' power I thought of him that way. Was my life now practically going to be the 'eternal darkness' everyone thought of it as?

I shook my head; if Jake was my sun then Edward was moon, Always more beautiful and ready to wait for me once my sun was gone. I smiled, what better thing to have than a moon in the darkness? I hugged closer to Edward and I knew I would survive.

* * *

**So what did you think? i have just the epilogue left to right. kinda depressing actually. :'( dont worry though i have plenty of stories left. **

**REVIEW!...please.**


	20. Chapter 20:Epilogue

**Im finally done! **

**DISCLAIMER: i still own nothing.**

* * *

We were having a family hunting trip. One we haven't had in awhile but it wasn't quite right. Emmett wasn't there, and I missed his booming laugh and crude humor at times. He was comforting Rosalie, who I surprisingly missed also. She took the betrayal the hardest of all of the Cullens because of how she viewed them. Of course Timothy was still here which eased it a bit but it would be awhile before things were right again.

I looked over at Edward and panicked. His eyes were glazed over like those horrible days under the trance. I forced myself to calm down, it was normal.

Although it had been over a week since the death of the triplets there were still some side effects. Every now and then they would stop what they were doing and wait as if for instructions. Maria and her parasites had left a scar on my family and I didn't know if it would ever fade, even in time.

Edward looked at me curiously and asked, "Thinking about them again?"

I smiled, "I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I took a deep breath, "I see our family and I keep seeing side effects of those parasites. It makes me a little nervous."

He wrapped an arm around me, kissing my hair, "I promise that as long as I live I will try to make those days up to you."

"There is nothing to make up for." I said, as Carlisle and Esme walked over, joining in on the conversation.

"I've been thinking about that," started Carlisle, "When you linked the children to the virus, you were amazingly accurate. Its going to leave a mark on all of us, we may never be able to fully recover." He acted as if it was a disease.

Alice ran over to us, "Are you going to hunt already? I want to go shopping after this!"

I groaned while the others laughed. I dropped to a glare, "Sure, you guys can laugh, you won't be the ones dragged along with her."

They laughed more and I started to laugh with them. I looked at my family and vowed that as long as I live I would never let them be subjected to that torture again. Any one who was crazy enough to try would find my wrath.

* * *

**Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! for all your reviews and everything. all my chapters are dedicated to you my loyal fans!**

**if you want to continue read stories that i've written then I am posting two new stories called A world without sound and War will bring us together. im going to post them sometime this weekend so keep an eye out!**


End file.
